1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to signal detecting apparatuses, and particularly, to a signal detecting apparatus for detecting output signals from serial attached small computer system interface (SAS) interfaces of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, SAS interfaces are used in many electronic devices, such as SAS hard disk drives (HDDs). A system, such as a data server, may use a number of SAS HDDs to save data. After manufacturing but before shipping, the system needs to be tested. One test is to detect output signals from the SAS interfaces of the SAS HDDs. A common method is to use a probe of an oscillograph to directly touch the signal output pins of the SAS interfaces. However, the test result of this common method may be inaccurate.